Dreams of Beasts:The Calm is over
by AliveButShattered
Summary: Hey im back and so is Dreams of Beasts. I decided to make the sequel and I hope you guys enjoy. Only chapter one though. Read and Review pls! So in this one, Terra has come back and now Nightwing must stop it all. Enjoy!


Hey what do you know, I am making a sequel to dreams of beasts. God it took me awhile though. I had to have inspiration first. So here I go my attempt to get back into the writing process.

Eternal Deep:AliveButShattered

:Begin Chapter:

The Twenty years that jump city has endured since the death of Beastboy was known as the calm. Slade went into a cryogenically frozen state as an order of Jump City officials. Nightwing is the only known hero protecting the street. Nightwing was also called messiah of justice. A new threat has arisen. The threat of change. The calm has ended. Jump City's last battle has just begun.

**Dreams of Beasts 2**

**The calm is over**

Nightwing jolted across the snowy terrain in a hurry. _There is now way that she could still be intact and powerful_ he thought to himself. He raced up a building and landed on the top, stopping his fall with his arm and knee. Nightwing heard the sirens racing toward the problem. He had turned on his tuner to hear that someone was escaping from the freezing lab. He thought about it for a few seconds and then raced towards it. The Teen Titans had split up over the years. Nightwing felt as if he was the only one still defending the city. He broke out of his heavy concentration and flew down the building. He stopped as a cop was being hurled his way. He rolled out of the way and the cop hit into a building window. The glass pinged against the ground as Nightwing looked in the direction. He decided to forget the cop and focus on the main threat. He looked towards the building entrance and then saw Terra grabbing rock and smashing people up. He started to run towards her but a hand pulled him back and threw him on his ass. Nightwing looked up to see Slade peering to him. Nightwing shot up and threw a punch at Slade. Slade grabbed Nightwing and threw him back down on the ground. He then grabbed his arm and pulled his arm behind him. Nightwing took his other arm and grabbed Slade by the neck and threw him at Terra. Terra didn't see Slade coming and she got knocked into the window, cutting her head a bit.

"YOU FUCK" she yelled as a rock flew at Nightwing. Nightwing jumped up and grabbed the rock, throwing it back towards Terra. Terra arose out of the dust. She was bloody around the forehead from the glass cutting into her. Her suit, which she had worn in the old days, was ripped towards the top, revealing cleavage from Terra. Nightwing was not affected by it. Seeing teen cleavage was no biggie for him. Nightwing was older now, and the love of his life had walked out years before. Terra jumped up and landed on Nightwing, toppling him over onto the ground. Slade ran over but Terra forced him back. "This is my fight." Said Terra, and then hitting Nightwing in the face. "Come on Robin, fight back, too afraid to hit a girl." Terra said. Nightwing only smirked as she kept throwing punches into his face. Nightwing finally grabbed Terra's arms and he picked her up. "What are you doing!" exclaimed Terra. Nightwing then jumped up and let Terra fly into the building in front of him. Nightwing turned around as he suddenly heard Slade popping up from behind him. He threw his fist into his face and Slade fell onto his ass, lying on the ground.

"Ha, Robin, you still fight just like you did before." Slade said. Slade got up onto his feet and stared into Nightwing's face. Nightwing didn't say anything. Slade went face to face with him. "I see you're a man now Robin, you've grown up, but your still too weak to face me and do damage. As for Terra, she is my minion, nothing you do can change her. But I do issue a challenge. You kill me, and Terra shall be good as bunny rabbits frolicking in a forest of rainbows. But if you die, the world is mine." Slade said. Slade backed away and ran down the street. A speeding rock passed Nightwing and sped to Slade, making a run for it.

Nightwing sat on the edge of town, gazing at the old T shaped tower that he had dawned as home in his teenage years. Over the years the Titans had split up and the tower was left useless to Nightwing. Starfire had left him years ago saying that he took everything too seriously and she bid him goodbye and flew off. Nightwing hadn't spoken to her since his teenage years. _She left me _he thought, _she left me for good and I will probably never see my love again_. The wind kicked up and Nightwing gazed to his right. A homeless man was sleeping in the alleyway next to him. Nightwing had no sympathy for the ones who had ruined their life. Sympathy was for the weak, which was his motto. Nightwing put his face into his hands and let out a little emotion. Life was not so well for him. He was the only one defending the city and he hated doing it alone. Snow had started to fall around him, covering the shoulders of his suit. He stood up and brushed the snow off of him and turned his back to the Titan's tower, as he had done many times before in the past. He started to walk forward before he was shocked by a sudden noise near a trash can to the right of him. He shot his glance towards the noise but quickly looked forward again and started to run off. The snow made it a bit hard to run, Nightshade's feet were slipping from under him, but he kept his balance. He started to run a bit faster and he fell forward and hit onto the road, rolling forward a bit and then finally collapsing onto the ground. He made no sudden movement to get up, he just laid there. The snow pelted him as it raged on. After awhile he was fully covered in snow and he got up. He didn't know how lying on the ground was supposed to help his issues, he got no real satisfaction out of it. He turned around and saw the T shaped tower again. He started running toward it and hit the water. The water was chilly and ice cold. He started swimming towards it, giving it all he had. He felt a sort of satisfaction as he was coming to the island. He finally reached shore as he continued to swim. He got up and looked at the T tower. It looked as if forty hurricanes had smashed into it. He started towards the elevator door when a sudden sound shocked him. A robot, blue, white, and small stared at him with a red ray of light. He picked it up and threw it against a rock, smashing it into pieces. He opened the door and stepped into the elevator. To his surprise it still worked. He pressed the button that he had not pressed in years. The elevator doors shut and it hummed as it climbed up the tower. It finally stopped and the elevator doors flew open. He walked out of the elevator and into the room that was once his beloved TV room. _The great times the Titans and I had in here,_ Nightwing thought to himself. He sat down on what was left of the sofa that the Titans had once been dormant on. He remembered how he and Starfire often woke up on each other on the sofa. Nightwing smiled at the memories. He jolted up when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "Who's there!" yelled Nightwing.

"Robin, my god, is that you?" said a very familiar voice. A metallic footstep sound echoed the hallway. The figure moved into the light. Nightwing widened his eyes as he saw who it was. Nightwing dropped onto the sofa.

"Yeah Cyborg, but I denounce the name Robin. Call me Nightwing."

:End Chapter:

Hey so what do you think, there's the first chapter of the sequel, read and review, I hope to hear from the fans of the old one. Eternal Deep-Alivebutshattered- and my sword is still sharp.


End file.
